musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stars and Stripes Vol. 1:The Beach Boys
Stars and Stripes Vol. 1 is the twenty-eighth studio album by American rock band The Beach Boys, released on August 19, 1996 on River North Records. Produced by both Joe Thomas and Brian Wilson, Stars and Stripes Vol. 1 is a collaborative album with various country musicians. Despite its Vol. 1 sub-title, the album is the band's only venture into the genre of country pop music, and is the last studio album to feature founding member Carl Wilson who died in 1998. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stars_and_Stripes_Vol._1# hide *1 Background and recording *2 Track listing *3 Sales chart positions *4 Musicians *5 References *6 Sources Background and recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stars_and_Stripes_Vol._1&action=edit&section=1 edit Brian Wilson, at the time recently remarried and in his best mental state for many years, was persuaded to re-join the group and act as co-producer. Most of the guests were mainstream country stars who had each had at least one #1 country hit before participating in this album, the four exceptions being James House, Junior Brown, Kathy Troccoli, and Timothy B. Schmit. (Troccoli and Schmit are not primarily country artists, being more closely associated with theChristian and rock genres respectively.) Tammy Wynette had recorded a version of "In My Room" with Brian Wilson, but it was kept back for the projected''Stars and Stripes Vol. 2'', which never appeared. Her performance is shown in the television documentary Beach Boys: Nashville Sounds, and was later included on the tribute album Tammy Wynette Remembered in 1998. When it was released, Stars and Stripes Vol. 1 easily outsold Summer in Paradise, but overall was not a major hit and was poorly received by critics. Consequently, further volumes in the series were canceled. The album went out of print for some years, but was reissued on CD in May 2008. Beach Boys: Nashville Sounds features studio footage of its making and interviews with participants. The documentary was the final appearance of Carl Wilson with the original Beach Boys and the last time the original band were together to promote an album until the 50th anniversary reunion album That's Why God Made the Radio in 2012. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stars_and_Stripes_Vol._1&action=edit&section=2 edit Sales chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stars_and_Stripes_Vol._1&action=edit&section=3 edit ;Album ;Singles Musicianshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stars_and_Stripes_Vol._1&action=edit&section=4 edit *Junior Brown - Slide "Guit-steel" *Eddie Bayers - drums, percussion *Jackie Bertoni - percussion *Richie Cannata - saxophone *Steve Eisen - flute *Larry Franklin - fiddle *Sonny Garrish - pedal steel *Al Jardine - harmonies *Drew Jardine - finger snaps *Matt Jardine - harmonies, handclaps, second verse duet (on track 10) *Robbie Jardine - finger snaps *Bruce Johnston - harmonies *Greg Leisz - pedal steel, electric guitar, acoustic guitar *Mike Love - harmonies, executive producer *Steve Nathan - acoustic piano, organ, B-3, keyboards *Mickey Raphael - harmonica *Michael Rhodes - bass *Brent Rowan - acoustic guitar, electric guitar, dobro *Bill Ruppert - electric guitar *Joe Thomas - acoustic piano, additional keyboards, percussion, handclaps, producer *Jimmy Webb - string arrangements *Nashville String Machine - orchestra *Brian Wilson - harmonies, producer *Carl Wilson - harmonies Category:1996 albums